A method and also an apparatus for operating a weaving machine is known from EP 0 547 004 in which the weaving machine positioning members and drives are each individually controlled by a respective local computer with these local computers being connected to a master computer via a serial data line. The master computer supplies the local computers with the data and control commands necessary for the weaving machine operation. Furthermore, the angular position of the main shaft of the weaving machine is detected by a sensor therefor. The signal derived in this way representing the angular position is then passed on to each local computer and also to the master computer.
This known arrangement has the disadvantage that all computers and therefore all drives and positioning members are synchronized in a fixed manner to the main shaft of the weaving machine.